


Festive

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: D/s, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Lingerie, Secret Santa, cockring, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Allura and Lotor decide to have a little fun on this human winter holiday.





	Festive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this is a Secret Santa for WET FOOD aka Ninonlex on the Lotura Server. I hope they enjoy this and I hope you all do as well.
> 
> And hopefully I can get some Christmas stuff in later. Have a good time!
> 
> Has not been beta read

The fabric hugged his legs rather nicely as he kneels on the ground before her.

Red lace panties hug his thighs, holding the cute red and white kneesocks held up with garterbelts that had little bows on them. His hair is tied back in a loose bun, held by a scrunchie with little silver bells on it. His pierced ears had snowflake stud earrings on them as the handcuffs has small mistletoe hanging from the chain.

Lotor was quite relaxed knelt before the Princess, keeping his eyes looking forwards as she circles him.

The fireplace crackles with light and seems to illuminte her in her pretty white night gown with blue snowflakes on it.

Soft hands gently brush the loose bang back as she leans down and kisses him softly on the forehead with a soft, happy sigh. Her lover was just so pretty and festive looking right now, and the lingerie left little for the imagination when she looked between his thighs: a noticeable bulge in the fabric.

Allura hummed as she lightly nudges at it with the tip of her shoe.

The hiss that escapes him brings a smile to her face.

"My goodness...you must really like this outfit I got for you," another kiss is pressed to his cheek, "I can almost feel your cock leaking through the fabric."

Lotor blushed sheepishly, offering a small smile as he spreads his legs just a touch wider. She smoothed a hand down his neck her nails lightly tracing over the light scars on his skin. It filled her with warmth to know he trusted her enough to let himself be so vulnerable.

He tilted his head back slightly to look at her, "I just am...very pleased with your choice, my Princess. Plus its...quite festive considering how the paladins describe the holiday currently happening on their planet."

When he shifted, a small shiver ran through him at how the panties slid down slightly to allow the tip of his cock to peek out from the hem.

"Clearly," Allura reached up and gently tugs on the bun to make the bells jingle softly, "Such a good boy arent you? You put it all on without a fuss...and you look just so gorgeous and cute. All good boys do when they follow their Princess' orders."

"Yes my princess—mm!" he blushes as her hands slide down to lightly stroke his inner thighs.

He held his bound hands to his mouth, trembling slightly as she lightly ran a finger down his confined length. Her eyes almost glow as she lightly rubbed the dark, ridged tip of the galtean's cock. He shivered and bowed his head. The lavender cheeks darken to a plum colored blush as the panties are tugged to the side.

"Aaaaah...!" he gasped and she carefully pulled his cock from it's confines.

It twitches at the cool air, the soft glimmer of a gold cock ring at the base of it. Allura smiled a little as she slowly gropes over the soft ridges along the slides and gently gropes the deflated knot. Just feeling that makes her pussy start to warm up as she imagined slipping his lovely cock inside of her.

She lightly grips the ring and lightly turns it, earning a shudder of pleasure from Lotor.

"Do you like how I play with you, my dear?"

"Aaaah...aaah...y-yes...Princess...!" He shivers and bows his head. The bells in his hair give a gentle sound that fills the room.

Allura leaned in and pressed her forehead to his, "Good...good...I love how you feel in my hands, darling. You must be aching so much...you make it so hard not to tease you...Ah but then you're adorable when you're flustered and needy."

His thigh's tense slighty as he shivers in pleasure. He can feel her breath on his lips, so close enough to lean in and kiss her as he clenched his cuffed hands into fists. The squeeze around his knot was a small warning though that if he does anything she could easily punish him for being naughty. While normally he would take that as a challenge, he did not feel like testing her.

"It would be so easy to edge you for hours on end...Such a tempting thought..." she hissed softly, beginning to pump him a bit harder and faster.

"Mmm...Princess...!" he arches, toes curling at the heat that spreads through his hips.

"Shhhhh...I have you, my darling prince...You're being so good...so so good..." she gently kisses his shoulder, the strap of her night gown slipping off her shoulder.

Her eyes move to look at the pre cum leaking from his cock, licking her lips at the lovely sight before her. Her ears twitch when he starts to whimper needily the moment her thumb rubs over the leaking tip.

Her eyes are warm when she feels the cock twitching more in her grip before she feels the knot slowly beginning to grow—

Lotor gasped sharply when her hands are gone, leaving his cock aching from the sudden lack of friction. He bit his bottom lip to keep a moan back and bowed his head. When he looks at her, his eyes are watery and wide with need as she gently holds his lovely face.

He bites his bottom lip as he feels her lips brush over his, "Pri-Princess..."

"My good boy..." she kissed him softly on the lips, her hand gently closing over the chain of the cuffs, and over the mistletoe.

If it were possible, Lotor would have melted right then as he deepens the kiss eagerly. When she pulled her hands away, she gently reached down to tug her gown up. Allura leaned forwards slowly and made him slowly lay back on the floor as she climbs over him to straddle his hips.

"Mmmm...!" he gasps when the kiss breaks, "Mmm...haa...haa...M-My princess..."

"Easy," she gives a lighter kiss to his lips, "Its time for your present."

He looks at her a moment before he looks down slowly and a soft purr escapes him.

Perhaps he could grow to like this strange Earth holiday.


End file.
